ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Barcelona Attack
The Flying Barcelona Attack and Izuna Drop are two of Vega's special attacks, introduced in the Street Fighter II series. Description Executed by charging down and then pressing up and kick, Vega will leap towards the edge of the screen and kick-jump off of it high into the air and towards his opponent. Which side of the screen Vega jumps to is also determined by the direction pressed for "up": diagonal up-right will take him to the righthand wall, while diagonal up-left will take him to the lefthand wall. Up alone will merely take him to the wall furthest from the opponent. If no further input is entered, Vega lands harmlessly; however, if a punch button is pressed, Vega will perform one of the two attacks depicted below. Follow-up Attack If punch is pressed alone or at any sort of distance from the opponent, Vega executes a follow-up attack, in which he will angle himself upside-down and slash viciously at his opponent. Izuna Drop On the other hand, if punch AND a direction (left or right) is pressed, Vega proceeds to perform the Izuna Drop, where he will grab his opponent around the waist and slam them head-first into the ground. The Izuna Drop can even be performed on an airborne opponent. Being a command grab, this move is unblockable. Additional Details In earlier games in the Street Fighter II series, if Vega performs this move on his own stage, he will jump and cling onto onto the cage positioned in the stage's background, instead of towards the edge of the screen. From here the player has (limited) control of the direction in which Vega climbs around the cage, before jumping off after a preset time and performing the move as normal. While attached to the cage, Vega is completely invulnerable to attack. The EX Special version introduced in the Street Fighter IV series not only flies faster towards the wall, but also damages the opponent if Vega touches them on the way up, The EX Special's follow up hits twice, and the initial hit sends the foe into the air for a surefire Izuna Drop if so desired. Tactics The attack has a disadvantage: it will never take the opponent completely by surprise, as Vega will always leap towards the edge of the screen (and so away from the opponent) first, giving plenty of warning that an attack is imminent. It compensates for this, however, by keeping the opponent guessing if used right. It resembles the Sky High Claw during its startup, up until Vega kicks off the edge of the screen. Furthermore, in addition to having two attacks to choose from, after he kick-jumps off the wall, his position can be controlled in order to fake out the opponent. From the Street Fighter IV series on, the EX Special version not only flies faster towards the wall but also damages the opponent if Vega touches them on the way up; the opponent is knocked into the air and Vega is able to juggle with the followup attack, or else land a surefire Izuna Drop. The EX followup attack also slashes twice. In earlier games in the Street Fighter II series, if Vega performs this move on his own stage, he will jump and cling onto onto the cage positioned in the stage's background, instead of towards the edge of the screen. From here the player has (limited) control of the direction in which Vega climbs around the cage, before jumping off after a preset time and performing the move as normal. While attached to the cage, Vega is completely invulnerable to attack. Etymology *Its name is based on the capital city of Catalonia, Barcelona. Sprites Category:Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Street Fighter Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:EX Moves Category:Attack Throws Category:Special Movements Category:Unblockable Attacks